Overwrite
by Ketchum Kid
Summary: Would you like to save the game? Yes. WARNING! There is a different game file that is already saved. If you save now, the other file's adventure, including items and Pokemon, will be entirely lost. Are you sure you want to save now and overwrite the other save file? Yes. Is your avatar sure? ...


_While _**The Eternal Champion **_was the first One-Shot I released, this is the first one-shot I started work on. I began this over a year ago, but stopped after a writer's block. Recently, I decided to get this over with, and finish this before it goes the way of some other unreleased fics I have. So, here's the second one-shot I've come up with, this time on the subject on restarting the game. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Overwrite**

"**HOOTHOOT! HOOTHOOT! HOOTHOOT! HOO-!"**

Alex whacked the alarm clock in his room with a rather lazy smack of his hand. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes, the rays of sun already hitting the room through the bedroom window. He muttered something about not being able to sleep in, before getting up to change into more suitable clothing than boxers and a T-shirt.

It had been a long time since the white-haired boy first ascended to the ranks of the Hoenn Champion with his starter, a Swampert named Kipper. In the time since then, Alex had captured all of the Pokemon in the region (and then some), including those considered "legendary" by his friend Professor Birch, conquered all levels of Pokemon Contests that existed, and bested all seven Frontier Brains that existed (twice). He had even gone toe-to-toe with Steven Stone, the former champion of Hoenn, and emerged victorious. You could say that Alex had the perfect life of a boy in Hoenn.

There, however, lied the conundrum that came with the accolades. He was the best of the best in the Hoenn region, meaning that any trainer from that region, as well as Kanto and Orre, eventually would come and challenge him. Being that he was the best, he always beat them, many times too easily. Soon enough, the challenges stopped coming in, and Alex was forced to turn to the Elite Four and the Champion for training. But even that proved no fun. In fact, he had just returned from Ever Grande City after whipping through the five trainers housed inside – with only Kipper and a Murkrow.

Finally, he was ready to leave. Wearing his favorite green, orange, and black outfit – which included a headband, backpack, and fingerless gloves – he set off for downstairs, where his mother was. She was cooking eggs on the stove.

"Morning, dear!" she called to him. "Off to the Battle Frontier again, I presume?"

"Yup," Alex asked. There was little enthusiasm in his voice.

"Good luck, honey!" she said, as Alex walked out the front door.

'_Not that I really need it,'_ he thought, pulling out Murkrow's Pokeball. To be fair, the Darkness Pokemon was the one who beat most of the Elite Four's Pokemon. It was only Wallace's last two Pokemon that Kipper had to get out.

"Murkrow, Fly! To the Battle Frontier!" Alex always wondered how such a small bird could carry his weight, but as it still got him from place to place fast, he didn't really care. Soon enough, he arrived in front of the Pokemon Center at the Battle Frontier complex. He considered going to one of the Battle Facilities, but decided not to, and instead began walking east, towards a house near the Battle Pyramid, to see what the man inside wanted to wager him this day.

"Man, everything's too easy," he murmured as he walked. "I wish something exciting would happen."

* * *

"I wish something exciting would happen," Alex thought as he went through his e-mails. The New York teen was bored on this summer day. It was hot, hot hot – the perfect time for some idiot's oversight to dump sewage into the East River and close the beaches. As a result, Alex was stuck, indoors, with nothing but a fan to keep him company. The teen clicked on a new tab, bringing up a popular Pokemon forum site. He scanned the topics, and then came up to one that he liked.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed. "A Deoxys up for trade! And a legitimate one too!" The teen looked at what the offerer wanted: a Regigigas. "Aw, man…no matter, I wanted to re-raise my Regigigas anyway." He quickly typed a reply, stating that he wanted to trade. As he waited for a reply, he searched for his old Gameboy Advanced. Since he needed a new Regigigas, he needed to get the three Regis once again. To do that, he would need his Emerald.

It didn't take long for him to find the old cartridge inside the silver, unlighted device. After putting in a new set of batteries, Alex turned the power on. The familiar opening scenes of the game played, and the teen was soon running down memory lane.

"Man, those were good times," he remembered. Finally, the opening menu came up. He selected new game.

* * *

"Huh?" Alex looked around. Something suddenly felt wrong. The Pokemon Trainer couldn't place it, but something big was happening. And he was going to be put in the center of it all. Again.

Joy.

* * *

"Let's see…hurry up, stupid Professor Birch…just for kicks, I'll do that…"

Alex hurriedly set his gaming options, and soon go to the opening scene, where his avatar was in a truck. The truck soon ground to a halt, and he was able to move along.

"Before I forget, I better save," he thought. Opening the menu, he selected the Save option.

WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE THE GAME? Yes.

**WARNING!**

"That's rather strong…" Alex thought.

THERE IS A DIFFERENT GAME FILE THAT IS ALREADY SAVED. IF YOU SAVE NOW, THE OTHER FILE'S ADVENTURE, INCLUDING ITEMS AND POKEMON, WILL BE ENTIRELY LOST. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO SAVE NOW AND OVERWRITE THE OTHER SAVE FILE?

"Am I sure?" Alex said. "Yes I am sure! My adventures in Sinnoh and Unova are ready!" Yes.

Saving…

* * *

Alex looked over the Battle Pyramid. A giant wall of white suddenly appeared off of the shore of the Battle Frontier. It extended in either direction, as far as Alex could see.

"What in the…?" He stopped one of the other trainers at the Battle Frontier. "Hey, do you see that white wall?" The man looked at Alex quizzically.

"White wall?" he replied. "All I see is the Battle Pyramid."

"No, no, no!" Alex groaned. "Behind the Battle Pyr…a…mid…?" The Battle Pyramid was no longer there. The white wall had moved onto the island, and was now engulfing the entirety of the Battle Tower in a brilliant light, before it too disappeared.

This was not good.

Alex was legitimately scared. For the first time since taking on the Champion.

"R-Run!" he shouted. He hurried towards the pier, away from the light. The other trainer turned.

"Huh? What are you say - ?" was all he spoke, before the white wall went through him.

"Running on the island's no good!" Alex gasped. "I need to get off of this island! Murkrow, Fly! To Mauville City!" He sent out his Murkrow, and grabbed onto its leg. With impressive strength, the Darkness Pokemon set off into the sky, and cleared the island just before the white wall fully destroyed the Battle Frontier. Keeping good pace ahead, they managed to land in Mauville City; the white wall, while in the distance, was still closing in on him.

"Murkrow, return!" Alex recalled his Murkrow into its Pokeball. "Man, that wall won't quit!" Quickly taking out his Mach Bike, the trainer began to furiously pedal for his life. He headed east, passing through the rest of Mauville City; through the calming landscape of Route 117; the rustic village of Verdanturf Town; the loud and noisy Rusturf Tunnel; the wooded Route 116; and the outskirts of the bustling Rustboro City. All the while, the white wall persisted in its pursuit of him.

Finally, he stopped on the beach of Route 115. This was the easternmost point of Hoenn that Alex could travel to. The strong ocean currents prevented Kipper from swimming across to sea, and the mainland was too far away for Murkrow to fly to.

Alex turned. The wall of white was now no more than one hundred feet away from him. Instantly, his entire life flashed before his eyes. From saving Professor Birch from a Zigzagoon and befriending Kipper, to taking down Teams Magma and Aqua, to beating the champion, Wallace, catching Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquazza, the puzzle of the Legendary Golems, and the Battle Frontier. All of that hadn't been enough to set off what was now before him.

"Why…" he gasped. "Why did it come to this…was my journey to be a Pokemon Master all for naught?"

The white wall passed through him, and everything in his vision blanched out.

* * *

YOU HAVE SAVED THE GAME.

"About time!" Alex muttered. It had felt like forever to save the game, and the hot New York summer sun hadn't helped at all. "Now to get my Regis…"

* * *

"Alex? Come down here! They have a program about the Petalburg Gym on! Maybe dad's on it!"

"Coming, mom!" Alex called. The girl walked down the stairs from the second floor of her family's brand-new house. Her short brown blended subtly with her green bandana, and didn't clash with her bright orange skirt and shoes or her black biker shorts and monochrome gloves.

Her emerald eyes looked at the TV screen, as the news reporter began to say something about the weather. "Mom, there's nothing on about dad…"

"Drat!" her mom grumbled. "We missed it!" She suddenly remembered something. "Our neighbors have a son around your age. You should pay a visit to them."

"Will do, mom!" Alex stated. "I'm off!" Grabbing the green fanny pack that was on the table, and clipping it around her waist, the brunette set off. It wasn't a far walk, only a couple of steps really. Halfway there, however, she stopped, and began to panic.

"Oh no! I've got to save Professor Birch from the Wild Zigza…goon…?" Alex looked around, confused at what she just said. "Where did that just come from…?" She only thought about this for a second, before walking the rest of the way to the Birches' house, and knocking on the door.

Throughout her journey, these 'flash premonitions' continued to occur to Alex, for no reason whatsoever. Even Phoebe, the region's greatest Seer, couldn't explain them. Alex didn't let it go to waste, however; using these flashes, the brunette reacted to them, preparing for what was to be ahead. This led her to breezing through the region, earning the title of Champion in no time at all. Soon, she had the fourteen Battle Frontier Symbols, the Legendary Pokemon of the Earth, Sea, and Sky, and the three Legendary Golems. She had become the greatest trainer in Hoenn.

Until the day the white wall appeared.

**The End**


End file.
